


And I’ll use you as a warning sign

by hopeful_insomniac



Series: Lost and Found Family [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drunk Cheating, Infidelity, JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, NatM - Freeform, im sorry in advance lmao, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: Everything they’ve built; it’s gone.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: Lost and Found Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear friends, and welcome to this trash! One of my friends in the NATM discord brought up Octavius’s past life, and low and behold, this happened. It’s not my best writing, and I apologize for that, but as I get back into the groove the quality will improve. PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. The noncon takes place in chapter two, and it is not noncon so much as Octavius cannot properly give consent. I know that can be triggering for some, so if you think it will trigger you, skip the chapter and I will provide a summary in the end notes. This story will get worse before it gets better, but I promise it will have a hopeful/happy ending! Just bear with me <3 enjoy!
> 
> •Billy and Fabian belong to Pixiemage•

In hindsight, Jedediah should have known that the night was bound to go bad. 

Because, seriously, everything had been going so well. But like a strong hurricane, everything is calm before all hell breaks loose. 

He and Octavius had both been very busy running their separate dioramas, so their relationship had taken a backseat to the more pressing issues of governing their respective communities.

However, tonight held different plans for both of them. Both men had finished their jobs, and finally, Jedediah rolled up in the car. 

“Hop on in, Octy!” 

“One moment, my love!” 

Octavius turned to Fabian, one of his most trusted archers. 

“You will oversee the nightly training of my men.” 

Fabian put a hand to his chest. “Yes, general.” 

“Good.” The general gracefully walked towards the edge of Rome, his cloak flowing behind him as he moved. 

Then, as an afterthought, he turned and said: “And make sure Billy doesn’t cause a disturbance.” 

Octavius left his army to continue their training in favor of seeing his husband. Their relationship had been neglected as of late, and he was excited for some time together. 

“Hey, sugar!” Jed yelled from the driver’s side of the car, the window rolled down. 

Octavius shot him back a playful smile, and unbuckled his paludamentum and let it fall to the floor with ease. He knew one of his soldiers was bound to walk this way and find it, and besides, he knew Jed and Jed loved all of the drama and camp that came with having a Roman for a husband. 

Octavius sauntered over to the passenger’s door, pulling it open and sliding inside in one swift movement. He leaned over to Jed, who was looking over expectantly. 

The pair shared a sweet kiss, before Jed reluctantly pulled away. 

“Missed ya.” 

Octavius smiled fondly. “The feeling is mutual.” 

“So,” The cowboy grabbed the stick shift and pushed it into drive mode, “Where do ya wanna go?” 

Octavius considered it for a moment, before deciding, “Let’s go to the lobby.” 

“You got it, sweetheart.” With a wink, the blonde pushed the gas pedal and they were on their way. 

* * *

A few minutes later, the toy car finally reached the front desks, running into one of them with a resounding thud. 

Octavius sighed. “Do you have to crash the car every time, beloved?” 

Jed looked at him. “Yes.” He deadpanned. 

Ignoring his immature husband, the general smoothly climbed out of the car. 

As he waited for Jedediah to follow, Octavius took a look around the lobby. Things seemed pretty tame at the moment, and the only exhibits there besides them were Ahk (who most certainly had not had his white chocolate mocha yet, and was awaiting the DoorDash driver), Attila and the Huns, who were busy ripping some brochures into the smallest pieces they could, and of course, Larry. 

The night guard raised his head to look around, and soon spotted the husbands. 

“Evening, guys!” 

“Howdy Gigantor!” Jed yelled, and Octavius waved back. 

“How’s your evening been?” 

Octavius smiled. “Very well, thank you. Any pressing news you have to share with us?” He asked, knowing that there was always  _ something  _ Larry had neglected to bring up. He was like that, probably due to his job and his natural forgetfulness. 

Larry paused to look at his notes, his eyes scanning over the pages as he read the weekly staff newsletter.

“Oh!” He exclaimed suddenly, causing Jedediah and Octavius to jump simultaneously in surprise. 

“It looks like… there’s going to be an expansion to the Roman exhibit!” 

Octavius couldn’t hide his obvious grin at the news. New land, new territory, new opportunities to grow his empire. 

He was so caught up that he didn’t notice Larry’s face fall. 

“This is incredible news, Larry! Please do tell me what new territory the Roman Empire will be gaining!” 

Larry looked down at the miniatures, face uncharacteristically somber. 

“That’s the thing, Octavius... your land isn’t being expanded, they’re getting more figurines.” 

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that.. more people means a stronger empire!” 

“No, I mean they’re adding members of your family.” 

Now Octavius could see how this was very much not a good idea. 

“Who?” 

“Uh-“

“Who is it?” 

“Your third wife Livia.” 

The reactions that both Jed and Octavius exhibited were simultaneous and explosive. 

“Are you tryin’ to trick us, Gigantor?” 

“Jupiter protect me, she’s going to kill me.” 


	2. when this love is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter took longer than I hoped it would, school has started back up for me and it’s been difficult balancing my classes and writing schedule. I have no plans of abandoning this fic, but updates may take a little longer than what you’re used to. Sorry about that :,)
> 
> The Latin used in the chapter has an English translation in italics next to it. 
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter; it does contain vague descriptions of sex and no consent. Octavius is drunk, which makes him unable to consent. If it makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter, I will provide a summary in the end notes. Anyways, enjoy the angst fest! <3

“How’re you feeling?” Jedediah asked cautiously, not daring to say more. 

Octavius puffed out a breath, his head buried in his hands. I am... a mess, to be honest.” 

Jed nodded sympathetically. “It’s understandable, hoss. I don’ think either of us thought this day was comin’..” 

“If you’re angry, Jedediah, I will not blame you.” Octavius said calmly, looking up at his husband. “But please know that my feelings for her died in my past life. I am devoted to you alone.” 

Jed let a smile cross his face. “So... what’s she like?” 

Octavius barked out a laugh. “Terrifying. She gave me two daughters. They grew up to be the bravest women I’ve ever known. Livia was a different kind of person, and... she was the only person to ever make me feel challenged.” 

“She must have been quite a woman, then.” 

“Oh, indeed. She was incredible, but when I woke up here and she wasn’t here with me, I didn’t feel sad. I realized my love for her had faded with the years. I began to worry that I had lost the ability to love in my new form. Then I found you.” 

The blonde cowboy blushed at Octavius’ admission, embarrassed but profoundly pleased that he was the one to reawaken the Roman’s love. 

Larry’s voice sounded over the museum intercom, warning of the sunrise. 

Jedediah sighed, not wanting their night together to end. 

“I have to go.” He said reluctantly, clasping Octavius’s hand in his. 

Octavius smiled sadly. “I know.” 

The general pulled Jed into a hug, wanting to hold on him forever. He knew that when he let go, Jedediah would be gone and he’d be left to face Livia alone. 

Jedediah pulled away and gave Oct a quick kiss. 

“Good morning, Jedediah.” 

“Good morning, Ockie...” 

* * *

When Octavius wakes up, the first thing he notices is that he is not where he normally is. 

Instead of looking out onto his army, his eyes meet the dull gray ceiling of his bedroom. 

The second thing he notices is that he is not alone. 

In his half-asleep daze, he wonders faintly if Jed is beside him, before realizing that that is impossible. 

And yet, the soft breathing of another can be heard. 

Octavius sits up too fast, not caring about the static swimming in front of his eyes as his brain hurriedly adjusts. 

His eyes widen as he realizes that the person laying next to him is not his husband, nor is it anyone familiar enough to climb into his bed. 

It is Livia. 

And she is staring right at him. 

“Mues Meritus?” She says joyfully, bringing herself into a sitting postion. _My husband?_

“salve, Livia.” _Hello, Livia._

“heu, quam quae desiderari te veneris, habe me virum!” _I have returned to you, my husband! Please, hold me!_

Livia moves herself across the bed over to him, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. She flings her arms around him, and Octavius wishes he was far, far away from here. 

It is a reunion that Octavius never wanted to happen. He needs to tell her the truth, she deserves that much. 

“Livia, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Oh, English? Alright. Now, what is it, my husband?” 

Octavius pauses, thinking about how to phase what he is about to say. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but it is inevitable. 

“I... don’t know how to say this... but I am married to someone else now...” 

There is silence. 

Livia’s facial expression as she processes what he has said, changing rapidly from joy to confusion to amusement. 

“You amuse me, my husband!”

That was not the reaction Octavius was hoping for, nor what he expected. He inhales slowly, recomposing himself. 

“It is not a joke. I have married to someone else. I didn’t realize you were coming back, and I gave my heart to someone else. I am truly sorry.” 

Livia’s eyes take on a dangerous glow. It’s a familiar look, and Octavius knows he needs to be very careful with his next words. Livia is not a stupid person. 

“Do not play games with me, Octavius. Now come here, I must kiss my beloved husband! It has been too long!” 

She strides across the room towards him, her confidence expressed in every rhythmic step. 

And suddenly, Octavius remembers why he fell for her. 

But he loves Jedediah, and he will die before he is unfaithful to the one he pledged his loyalty to. 

Livia is on top of him, and her arms are around his shoulders as she straddles him unexpectedly. Octavius has never been more uncomfortable in his life. 

He panics, trying not to freak out, before desperately screaming, “Wait!”

Livia stops her ministrations, her eyes narrowing in confusion. 

“Let’s have a drink, and let’s talk about this. I’m telling you, things have changed.” 

Livia looks startled and hurt, but climbs off of him. 

“Very well. Let us drink.” 

* * *

Octavius doesn’t remember how it happens. 

He was only supposed to have one drink, but as the night ticked onwards, the bottle of wine seemed to drain itself before his eyes. He didn’t know whether he was drinking to feel better, or drinking to try and wash away the fact that Jedediah isn’t here and what he is doing is wrong and immoral. He should have just pushed her out and told her the truth, but he remembers those sparkling eyes filled with tears and he can’t hurt her anymore, he just can’t- 

And they’re in bed together, he’s in between her legs, so drunk his vision swims, but he doesn’t process anything other than someone with blonde hair and blue eyes is in his bed, so it must be his husband, right? 

Livia is moaning and grasping the bedsheets, but Octavius cannot think anymore. He cannot function anymore. He doesn’t understand a thing as his world swirls around and all he can feel is heat and anger and guilt. 

Yet he doesn’t stop. 

Perhaps it is the amount of time he went without spending a night in bed with Jedediah, or the copious amounts of alcohol surging through his veins, but Octavius can’t stop. 

He feels his heart ripping in two, knowing he’ll never be able to look Jed in the face again. 

But he doesn’t stop. 

He doesn’t stop until he hears the sound of a glass shattering and sees agonized blue eyes staring at him from the doorway of his bedroom. 

* * *

Jedediah is trembling. 

Quickly realizing that Octavius may not have been lying, Livia leaves the room 30 seconds later, tears beginning to fall as she wraps herself in a blanket. 

Octavius’s vision has gone double now, but his mind still registers the fact that he has completely ruined everything good in his life. 

“what the HELL, OCTAVIUS?” 

Octavius is so drunk. His body feels like it is made of lead. Everything is spinning and his eyes are starting to close, but he manages to stutter, “I.... it was a mistake... ‘m sorry...” 

He can see Jedediah gathering his things from the corner of his eyes. He is crying, but his sobs are filled with anger. 

“I guess you wanna be with yer wife, so why don’t I get out of the way?” Jedediah spits. 

Octavius watches in drunken horror as his husband, the one he would move mountains for, yanks his silver ring off of his ring finger and slams it on the nightstand. 

“Why don’t you take this, and give it to her? Because you clearly want her more!” Jedediah spits. There is no love in his tone. 

Octavius cannot do anything but watch as Jedediah grabs his bag and marches out the door. 

Part of him wonders if this is the last time he’ll ever see him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the chapter: Jed and Octavius have a conversation about Livia and his past, before the night ends. Oct wakes up in his bedroom and Livia is there. She is overjoyed to see him, but he is obviously uncomfortable. They end up getting drunk and he sleeps with her. Jedediah walks in on them and understandably loses his shit. It ends on Jed taking off his wedding ring and leaving. 
> 
> Sorry about the copious amount of suffering you just endured, I promise it does end happily! But not yet >:) 
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


	3. Broken heartstrings bled the blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavius tries to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and welcome back to angstville! This is actually one of fastest written chapters I’ve ever written, and that’s due to the fact that I actually love working on this story for some reason! Anyways, this is the worst part of the angst. I promise it gets better from here, and will have a happy ending, you just gotta buckle in and bear it for this next chapter. 
> 
> TW for this chapter: minor mentions of vomit and scenes of violence. If you are uncomfortable with these, feel free to skip this chapter and I will provide a summary at the end. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Octavius’s head is pounding. 

He didn’t even realize that he could feel this kind of pain in this plastic body, but apparently the sheer amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous night overrode whatever weird biological functions he had before. 

What the hell happened last night.... 

Groggily, he rolls over, his hand fumbling around his bedside table, trying to find some water. 

His hand brushes across something cold and round. It’s soothing, and he allows his fingers to graze it for a bit, before he realizes what it is. 

His eyes widen and his body begins to tremble as he realizes what he has done. 

In the span of one night, he has destroyed everything he took years to build. 

He launches himself out of bed, panic taking over. Whirling around, he throws on a toga and a pair of sandals and grabs the ring off of the desk. 

He has to explain. 

He runs as fast as he can to the other diorama, fear numbing the pain and waves of nausea that tear through his body. 

How could his own feelings matter now? 

He finally reaches the Old West, completely out of breath and so nauseated he is on the verge of passing out. 

But he needs to see Jedediah. 

His heartbeat speeds up and his head throbs, and he manages to make it up into the diorama before dry heaving into a bush for the next 2 minutes. 

His stomach finishes its painful lurching and he wipes his mouth, trying his best to ignore the acrid taste and the burning in his throat. 

Octavius takes a moment to gather himself, brushing his hands down his wrinkled toga. He looks a mess, but his dignity isn’t what’s important right now. 

Putting on a brave face and preparing to swallow his pride, Octavius strifes forward into town, seeing the buildings getting closer- 

“Hey! What the hell do ya think yer doin’?” 

One of the cowboys, a darker-skinned gentleman named Ames, rides towards him. 

“I need to see Jedediah.” 

“Ah, that’s not gonna happen. He doesn’t wanna see ya, and we have orders to keep your kind out of the West. Sorry, if it was up to me, I’d let ya in, but... you’ve messed him up real bad.” 

Octavius tries not to show upset he is. 

“I have to see him.” 

“Didn’t ya hear Ames?” Another cowboy, a pale redhead named Carson, rides up behind Octavius. 

“I made a mistake. I came to apologize.” 

Carson is not nearly as nice as Ames, and he hops off his horse. 

“Leave. He won’t see you.” 

“I don’t want to have to injure either of you, but I will talk to Jedediah.” 

Octavius does not threaten violence lightly, but he will use it if necessary. And judging by the fact that both cowboys have gotten off their horses and seem to be circling them, it probably will be. 

“Please leave. We don’t wanna hurt you.” Ames warns, and Octavius knows he is being sincere. However, he will do whatever it takes to fix things between Jed and him, and that includes taking on two annoyed cowboys. 

He sizes up both men. Ames is tall and wiry, but he is quite cunning. Carson, who is more muscular and strong, is not the brightest bulb on the porch. 

He sees now why these men were appointed as guards. They make a formidable team. 

Octavius moves forward slowly, and Carson visibly jerks forward. 

“Turn back around and leave, general. Jed was clear in his instructions.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“Then you’re gonna have to get through both of us.” Carson retorts, and Ames approaches from the other side. 

Octavius frowns and breathes in. This can only end in a fight. 

He whirls around, his fist aimed at Ames’ jaw, but the cowboy sees it coming and ducks. From behind him, Carson charges. Octavius catches a glimpse of his yellow shirt before a foot swings towards his knee in an attempt to trip him up. 

With Octavius distracted, Ames manages to land a solid blow against his chest. The cowboy pushes him towards Carson, who gets him in a chokehold unnervingly fast. 

Octavius tries to break free, but his body is so weak and exhausted that his struggles do little more than jostle Carson a bit. 

“It’s nothin’ personal, Oct. We’re just doing our jobs.” Ames says. Octavius doesn’t respond. 

“Take him into town. Jed will want to oversee his punishment for intruding.” 

* * *

Octavius drifts in and out of consciousness the whole way there. 

Everything hurts. His stomach, his head, his muscles all ache. 

Even his heart is shattered. 

He is vaguely aware of the chatter of the townspeople and railroad workers as he is dragged into town. 

He wants to yell, to scream at them to avert their eyes, but his throat is dry and his voice has gone hoarse. Maybe he should just-

“Octavius?” 

And there’s Billy, standing in front of him, eyes wide with shock. 

“What happened?” 

The Roman bows his head, a silent plea to leave him. Billy’s eyes are filled with hurt, but he steps back. 

“Hey, Jed?” Ames calls. “We have an intruder here!” 

Octavius is dumped unceremoniously onto the dusty ground. He lays flat, hoping that maybe he can just sink into the ground and disappear... 

“So lovely for you to show up today, _husband_.”

Octavius lifts his head to see Jedediah. Immediately, a wave of guilt overtakes him. 

He really doesn’t look well at all. 

“You’re speechless, huh?” Jed spits, anger and hurt prevalent in his tone. 

“I...” 

“Shut _up_. I don’t want to hear anything that comes out of your pretentious little mouth.” 

“It wasn’t what it looked like-“ 

“THEN WHAT WAS IT?” Jedediah screams. He approaches Octavius steadily, rage boiling in the depths of his blue eyes. 

He reaches Octavius, who has now managed to pull himself into a sitting position. 

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me.” 

And with that, he knees Octavius in the face. 

The Roman bites back a cry of pain. He deserves this. 

“This is what it feels like to walk in on your husband fucking someone else!” 

Octavius is kicked to the ground, his head crashing painfully into the hard earth. 

“This is the pain I felt!” 

Jedediah slams his foot into Octavius’ chest. He wheezes, the breath knocked out of him unexpectedly. 

“You’re not wanted here.” 

Octavius looks up weakly. He is bleeding from his nose and he will pass out in a matter of seconds, but he manages to get out, “I’m sorry,” before his eyes roll back in his head and everything goes dark. 

* * *

When he wakes, he is back in his own bed. Things are less painful, and he realizes with a start that Livia is mopping his forehead with a wet cloth.

“You’re awake.” She smiles a sad sort of smile. 

Octavius sits up slowly, not wanting to aggravate his wounds. 

“Livia, I-“ 

“I know. I’ve figured it out by now. We’re exhibits in a museum.” 

“..well, yes... you’re not bothered by that?” 

Livia shrugs, and suddenly Octavius can see the woman he knew in his past life. 

“Not particularly.” 

“Oh.” 

Suddenly, the woman’s gaze turns somber. 

“I am... so sorry. I was unaware that you had found another while I was not here.” 

Octavius cannot speak. He is feeling too many emotions. 

“I did not know, and I have inadvertently ruined everything you hold dear in this life. There is nothing excusable about it.” 

“Livia, it’s not your fault, please don’t think that it is..” 

“I cannot shirk away from taking responsibility for my actions. It would be against everything I have stood for.” She says, and Octavius notices now that she is crying. He reaches a hand up to her face and wipes away her tears gently. 

“I should have been more clear. We are both to blame.” He replies softly. 

Livia looks up at him through strands of her blonde hair. “Although it hurts me greatly, I know that you have found someone whom you love and care for, and I have no right to take that away from you.” 

Octavius nods. “I am truly sorry, Livia.” 

She closes her eyes briefly, before replying. 

“I’ll be okay.” 

“Good.” 

She smiles a bit, and it’s genuine.

“I talked to your husband.” 

Octavius is stunned. _Surely, Jed would not have listened to her...?_

“I know, shocking. I simply told him my side of the story. I think it would benefit you both to have a conversation instead of tiptoeing around it like infants.” She says, and there’s the signature sass that Octavius remembers. 

He smiles, melancholy but secretly full of hope that _maybe, just maybe,_ he can fix this.

“I’ll talk to him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary for those who skipped it: Octavius wakes up with an extreme hangover and runs out to find Jed. He attempts to get into the old west, but is stopped and apprehended by two cowboys Jed appointed as guard. He is dragged into town and Jedediah physically retaliates for the emotional pain Octavius put him through. He passes out, then wakes up in his own bed with Livia by his side. She is upset at herself for not realizing that he was telling the truth, and apologizes sincerely to Octavius. The chapter ends with Livia saying she has talked to Jed and Octavius should go try and work things out. He agrees.


	4. talking is easy when you’re dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final official chapter (not including the epilogue of course,) of this fic! This one may be a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, but I promise it ends well! Please enjoy <3

It’s not until next evening that Octavius finally works up the courage to go talk to Jedediah. That and he wasn’t in any physical state to be walking around anyways, so waiting until the next evening was what he elected to do. 

Now, he sneaks past two different cowboys standing guard, moving swift and low through the dry underbrush that covers the Old West exhibit. He knows Jedediah will probably be more merciful this time should he get caught, but Octavius really doesn’t want to take that chance. 

He pulls his paludamentum close to his chest to avoid snagging it on any one of the various twigs that stick out from the bushes surrounding him. 

Octavius catches brief glimpses of the town through the trees as he hurries towards Jedediah’s tent. 

He mutters a curse as a thorn digs into his leg, sending waves of pain spiraling upwards. 

Octavius stops briefly to inspect the damage. It’s not bleeding profusely, but it hurts like hell. He should probably stop and clean it, but morning is approaching and he needs to see Jedediah. 

He doesn’t have the time to care about himself now. 

Everything he cares about is on the line. 

Gritting his teeth, he continues on. 

* * *

When Octavius finally reaches Jedediah’s tent, he is out of breath, in pain, and more anxious than ever. 

But he is here. 

Cautiously, he lifts the tent flap, peering inside.Jedediah is in his bed, staring up at the roof. He looks drained. 

Octavius steps inside softly, not wanting to startle him. He is sure Jed is aware of his presence due to the gentle clanking of his armor, but neither of them say anything. 

He carefully strips off his armor and sets it aside. He is vulnerable. 

But vulnerability is what Jedediah needs right now. 

Octavius wordlessly slips into bed besides Jed, who now looks at him with careful blue eyes. 

“Hey.” 

“Hello.” 

They let their greetings hang in the air, filling the tent with emotional tension. 

They both open their mouths at the same time. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jedediah looks taken aback, and Octavius blinks in confusion. He is the one to blame in this, so why is Jedediah apologizing...? 

The general takes a deep, slow breath. He needs to explain himself. 

“Jedediah, I am so sorry. For everything. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way, and I know I made a mistake. I don’t expect you to forgive me...” He pauses, readying himself for the next words he will say. “You don’t have to take me back... You don’t even have to speak to me ever again. I know I ruined everything. Livia didn’t know, and I didn’t have the strength to tell her. My actions caused her to have false hope, and caused this. I have no excuse. I am sorry.” 

He’s crying. His eyes sting with the tears he struggles to hold back, but it is no use. He crumbles like a house of cards. 

He is no Roman general now. He is weak. He is empty. 

He is alone. 

Jedediah lifts his hand to Octavius’ face, tear-streaked and contorted in pain. 

“Don’t cry, darlin’. Please don’t cry.” 

They end up holding each other, limbs tangled together as they let their emotions flow. 

“I’m sorry too, ya know. I was... angry.. and I hurt you. I didn’t know.” 

“Jedediah, please, don’t worry about me.” 

The cowboy smiles softly, wiping away the last of Octavius’s tears. 

“I’m your husband. How can I not worry about you?” 

Unbridled hope lights up Octavius’s face and his eyes widen as Jed lets go of him and carefully takes the iron ring from his bed stand and slides it back onto his ring finger. 

“You dropped this when I was... when you were here last. I think it belongs to me.” 

“Jedediah, how can you-?” 

“I can’t. At least not right now. We have some stuff we need to talk about.” 

Octavius’s smile drops. 

“But someday.. I think we can fix this.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yeah.” 

Octavius opens his arms, an invitation. 

Jedediah takes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the epilogue! Leave comments and kudos if you’re so inclined, I love reading them :)


	5. It’s the start of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking up on Jedediah and Octavius, two months after their reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished!! This fic was a blast to write and I’m so thankful to the natm discord, especially Pixiemage, Ell, and Superwholock63, for being so damn supportive and helping me with research, plot outlines, and ideas for this fic. I doubt it could’ve become a reality without their tremendous support. 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter, there is a mention of sex and things get a little steamy, but there’s no graphic sexual content. 
> 
> Anyways, with that aside, please enjoy <3 
> 
> As always, Billy and Fabian belong to Pixiemage.

Two months later... 

Jedediah packs his things into a few crates his men supplied him with, making sure everythingis accounted for. In the corner of his eye, his tent is being taken down. 

Octavius stands next to him, taking in the sight. 

“Excited to move back to Rome?” He asks. 

Jedediah huffs. “Don’t let it go to your head, it’s big enough as it is.” 

Octavius gasps in mock hurt, a hand flying to his armored chest. 

“I am deeply wounded, husband. How could you say such a cruel thing?” 

Jed smirks at him, and they share a proper, deep kiss. They don’t separate until Ames clears his throat. 

“Jed, your tent is all packed away, and Billy organized your stuff for ya... I think you’re ready to head out!” He says, gesturing to the young cowboy. 

The blonde looks through the crates filled with his things. “You organized them real well, Billy. Thanks for helping out.” 

Billy ducks his head in embarrassed acknowledgment. 

“It was no trouble at all.. I’m happy you n’ Oct are back together.” 

Octavius beams at him, a proud look on his face. Jedediah smiles at the younger cowboy, before walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. Billy looks surprised, but melts into the embrace immediately. Jedediah is a great hugger.

“I still need some help gettin’ this stuff over to Rome... would you perhaps know a certain Roman Solider who would be up to the task?” Jedediah asks playfully. 

Billy’s head whips around to look at Octavius, who gazes back with amusement in his eyes. 

“Go on now, that certain Roman Solider is dismissed at the general’s request.” 

Billy jets off, leaving a cloud of dust floating behind him. 

Octavius pulls Jedediah in for another kiss. 

* * *

They are just getting the last of Jedediah’s things put away in their shared quarters when a gentle knocking on the door. 

Jedediah puts his journal down onto the table before grabbing his hat and vest. 

“Livia’s here, I gotta go!” 

Octavius smiles. “Have fun, cara!” 

After they had made up, Jedediah, who was determined to mend the damaged relationships, decided to spend some time with Livia. Initially, he was bitter with her, but they turned out to be more similar than he thought. 

So now, twice a week, they would have a cup of wine and talk. It was a great way for them to pass the time while Octavius was in his senate meetings, and they had grown to genuinely enjoy each other’s company. 

Now, they sit at a wooden table in a Roman-style garden.

“So, how’s Bailey?” The cowboy asks, taking a sip from his cup. 

“She’s well, thank you. We’ve got our 1 month anniversary coming up in a few days. You were right, we are well matched.” Livia answers, a coy smile on her face. 

Jedediah grins, profoundly pleased. There aren’t a ton of female miniatures in the Old West, much less ones that are attracted to women like Bailey. 

“I’m glad you like her so much, you two are a great fit.” Jedediah says, genuine happiness for Bailey and Livia flooding his chest. 

“And how is your husband?” Livia asks. 

“You know, same ole’ Octy. Arrogant, pushy, hypnotically handsome...” He answers playfully, and Livia chuckles. 

“Sounds like him, alright.” 

“Yep.. hey, I never got to ask you this, but..” Jedediah pauses. He doesn’t want to word this wrong. 

“No hard feelings about me, uh, marrying Oct?” 

Livia laughs, waving her hand in the air. 

“Hey, you got to him in this life first. Fair is fair.” Livia quips, a giggle escaping her lips. 

“But really, no. I was hurt at first, but we aren’t exactly who we were in our past lives. We must focus on our current one, and he and you found love in this one. Who am I to take that away from you two?” 

Jed lets out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Besides, I would have never come to terms with my true self had I never had the chance to be on my own and meet Bailey.” She smiles warmly at him. 

Jedediah grins back, warmth spreading in his body. He never could have imagined that they would end up friends, but here they are. 

He raises his cup in a toast. 

“To love, in all of its forms.” 

* * *

Octavius walks back into his room to find Jedediah lounging on their bed, writing in his journal, a smile lazily sprawled across his face. 

“How was your time with Livia?” He asks, removing his helmet. 

Jedediah looks up, his eyes dark and filled with a familiar heated look, and suddenly Octavius is in a rush to get his armor off. 

They haven’t had sex since the Livia incident, with both of them not wanting to to push the other. Things were still too fresh to want to do that. 

But their relationship has healed, and they’re ready. 

Jedediah sits up and chucks his vest carelessly to the side. He bites his lip, fingers teasing his shirt buttons. 

Octavius feels like he’ll combust if he doesn’t get his clothes off now. 

Jedediah pops the buttons on his shirt one by one, not breaking eye contact when he shrugs it off his shoulders, letting it fall and reveal his well-toned stomach. 

Octavius stops moving for a second, taking in the sight. This is one second too long for Jed. 

“Don’t fuck around general, you know what the hell I want. Get over here.” 

* * *

Jedediah blinks sleepily. It is the next night, and he has just woken up. 

Looking over, Octavius is sleeping besides him. He looks at peace, probably the most at peace he has been for a long time. 

He moves over to his husband and places a kiss on his forehead. Octavius stirs, but doesn’t wake. 

“Forgot you’re a heavy sleeper..” 

Jedediah takes his time, placing butterfly kisses all over his lover’s face. When none of them prove successful in waking Octavius up, he decides to go in for the kill. 

He gives him a proper kiss, their lips pressed firmly together. That does the trick, as Octavius opens his eyes just seconds later. He gives a sleepy smile when Jed pulls away. 

“How long were you kissing me?” 

Jedediah smirks and wiggles away from the Roman. 

“I’ll never tell... ah-!” 

He squeaks in surprise as Octavius grabs him around the waist playfully and pulls him in close. 

“I’ve got you trapped, cowboy. Now confess.” 

Jedediah pretends to be indignant. “You’ll never take me alive!”

He squirms in Octavius’s grasp, attempting to break free. It’s no use though, because Oct has clung to him like a sloth to a tree branch. 

“There is no escape.” 

“I’ll never confess to ya!” 

Octavius wears a devilish smirk. 

“Oh really..?” 

His grip, still strong, moves from his hips to his chest, and Octavius slides his head into the crook of Jed’s neck, breathing warm air onto the sensitive skin.

The cowboy shivers, but stands strong. 

“You’re not gonna break me, general. I’m stronger than you-“ 

His retort is cut off abruptly when Octavius begins to nibble and suck playfully on his neck, leaving a trail of love marks. 

Jed squirms again, this time in an effort not to make any noises. He’s not gonna fall for Octavius’s dirty tricks, he’s too stubborn-

Octavius suddenly shifts his assault to Jedediah’s ear, biting at the lobe. 

He presses a kiss to the space behind his ear, before whispering to him, “Surrender, cara.. you know you want to...” 

Jed is suddenly liquid in his arms, fully surrendering to the Roman and his tactics.

It doesn’t even matter what they were play-fighting about in the beginning, it’s the fact that things finally feel normal again. This is them, this is their marriage as it’s meant to be. 

The lapse in Octavius’s concentration has allowed Jedediah to escape, and he is now sitting atop him triumphantly. 

Octavius will not be bested by a buffoon like Jed, and he flips them back over. 

They roughhouse for the next 5 minutes, breathless and laughing at each change in position or advantage. Of course, many, many kisses are exchanged in the process. 

They wind up snuggled together, completely out of breath and laughing their asses off. 

Jedediah takes deep breaths, trying to stop giggling. Octavius watches him, greatly amused at his lover’s inability to control his laughter, when-

“Jed, Octavius!” 

* * *

“Sorry I called you suddenly. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Larry says, looking down at the couple. 

“Nah, we were just goofing around.” Jed says, grinning. “So what’s up?” 

“Can I talk to Octavius, alone for a few minutes?” Larry asks. 

Jedediah looks confused, but nods. “Of course, hoss. I’ll be in the house if ya need me!” 

Once the cowboy retreats to indoors, Larry begins. 

“I have some exciting news for you...” 

Octavius bounces on his heels. “What is it?” 

“So, turns out the earlier Roman expansion of the diorama was only half of the total expansion..” 

The Roman cocks his head. 

“So I’m getting more soldiers?” 

“Yes, and...” Larry pauses, getting ready. “Your daughter Julia will be added to the exhibit. She’s gonna be on the younger side, probably around 8. I’m-“ 

Octavius’s eyes widen. 

“She’s really coming here?” 

Larry grins down at him. 

“Yep.” 

The general blinks several times, yelling, “Jedediah!” 

Jed emerges from the house, bemusedly running to Octavius. 

“What is it, sugar?” 

“We’re going to be fathers!” 

Jed’s jaw hits the floor. He raises both eyebrows. 

“Last time I checked, Octy, we don’t have the parts for that-“ 

Octavius’s eyes sparkle, and he only has to say one word:

“Julia!” 

And Jedediah is pulling him into a bear hug as they rejoice. Truth be told, parenthood had been something they both had secretly wanting, and it was finally happening... 

“So..” Larry’s voice interrupts their celebrations. Both men look up expectantly. 

“Are you ready?” 

Jedediah looks at his husband, and back at the night guard and answers for both of them. 

“Hell yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel featuring Julia may or may not be in the works ;) 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins >:) this is the shortest chapter, the other ones will be longer, I promise,,, kudos and comments make me v happy, so if you feel inclined please drop me one!! See you next chapter!


End file.
